Talk:Barney's Favorites Vol 1/@comment-108.29.16.76-20120226152927/@comment-108.29.16.76-20120227224555
Custom Barney Wiki Navigation Popular pages Custom Barney Home Videos We Can Play! Let's Go Places with Barney! Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! Friends Forever Barney's Rainforest Adventure Custom Barney & Friends Season 7 Barney VHS Barney's Rainforest Adventure Meet BJ! Barney's Friendship Day! Back to School! Explore The Earth with Barney BJ's Greatest Diorama Project Barney's Treasure Hunt of Fun! Barney Movie We Can Play! Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! Barney's Animal Friends Peas in a Pod Moving and Grooving with Barney Barney's Let's Make Music Barney's Takes Adventures Community Recent blog posts Forum Random Page Wiki Activity Watchlist Recent changes 29 Comments Barney's Favorites Vol 1 Edit History cover Added by ItsaNewMe240Barney Favorites Volume 1 is a custom Barney Home Video from Season 3. It was released in September 30th 1997. It features the same songs from the CD release from 1993. It features clips from Season 1 episodes and some of the Backyard Gang episodes. This uses the same musical arrangements (from the scenes from the episode, not the clips) from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. Plot: Barney tells Baby Bop and BJ about his favorite songs from Season 1 and Backyard Gang episodes. Cast: Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) Songs: Barney Theme Song My Family's Just Right for Me (taken from: My Family's Just Right For Me) Peanut Butter (taken from: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy) The Ants Go Marching (taken from: I Just Love Bugs) Apples and Bananas (taken from: Rock With Barney) A Camping We Will Go (taken from: A Camping We Will Go episode) Sarasponda (taken from: A Camping We Will Go episode) Clean Up (taken from: Playing It Safe) If All the Raindrops (taken from: The Queen of Make Believe) And the Green Grass Grows All Around (taken from: The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) Sally The Camel (taken from: Going Places) BINGO (taken from: My Family's Just Right For Me) Six Little Ducks (taken frrom: Rock with Barney) Do Your Ears Hang Low (taken from: Alphabet Soup) Looby Loo (taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) Down on Grandpa's Farm (taken from: Down on Barney's Farm) The Stranger Song (taken from Playing It Safe) Old Brass Wagon (taken from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (taken from: Going Places) There Are Seven Days (taken from: Barney Goes To School) Alphabet Song (taken from: Alphabet Soup!) Mr. Knickerbocker (taken from: Barney In Concert) Kookaburra (taken from: A Camping We Will Go!) Itsy Bitsy Spider (taken from: I Just Love Bugs) Me and My Teddy (taken from: Rock With Barney) The Sister Song (taken from: My Family's Just Right For Me) I Love You End Credit Music: Old Brass Wagon Notes: Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. Thirteenth Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen looking at pictures of him and his friends from past episodes. Thirteenth Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after Baby Bop and BJ say "Bye" to Barney, and leave. Barney then says "I hope you had lots of fun about memories. And you are really great. And it means we like our favorites. Because, I want you to enjoy my memories. And remember, I Love You". Then Barney waves and says "Bye". Then it fades out to the end credits. The version of I Love You is the same from Barney's Big Surprise. Thoughout this is a Season 3 Home Video, this video felt like a Season 1 video because they used the Season 1 intro for the theme song, the opening scene from Season 1 is shown, some of the clips that are used in the episode and the scene which the rainbow fades on Barney's swing (from Season 2) is used. This video also felt like a Season 3 video because they used the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and the Season 3 School, Treehouse and Playground sets. This video uses the same Barney costume from Once Upon A Time. As this was released the same day asFavorites Volume 2, it was a VHS box set (along with the that video (called "Barney's Favorites")). The translate to the clips are the same as Barney Songs. From the start of this video, 2 extra words: "Home Video" were beneath the original Season 1 silhouette. Although it was released in 1997, you can actually see 1996 at the end of the credits, which means this video was produced and filmed that year. Release Dates: September 30th 1997 March 9th 1999 May 18th 2003 Previews: September 30th 1997: Opening: Lyrick Studios FBI Warning Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) Barney Home Video Intro (Season 1 Version) Closing: End Credits Actimates Barney Preview Barney's Adventure Bus Preview Kids For Character: Choice Counts Preview Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) March 9th 1999: Opening: Lyrick Studios FBI Warning Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) Sing & Dance With Barney Preview Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1999-2001) Barney Home Video Intro (Season 1 Version) Closing: End Credits Barney's Good Clean Fun & Oh Brother, She's My Sister 2-Pack Preview Barney's Big Surprise Preview Barney In Outer Space Preview Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) May 18th 2003 Opening: Lyrick Studios FBI Warning Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning HiT Entertainment Logo (2001 Version) The Wiggles: Pirate Adventure Preview Bob Saves The Day Preview Barney's Round & Round We Go Preview Barney Home Video Logo (1995 Version) Barney Home Video Intro (Season 1 Version) Closing: End Credits HiT Entertainment Logo (2001 Version) Read moreBarney Do the Dino Dance! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 6 released in September 1, 2002. Do the Dino Dance! ... Bunches of Boxes Retrieved from "http://custombarney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Favorites_Vol_1" Related Categories Category: 1997 Add categoryShowing 7 most recent29 comments Anonymous User Log in? when i had this cassete it broke i think 18 minutes ago by A Wikia contributor Reply I once had this cassette when I was 5 or 6 years old 1 day ago by A Wikia contributor 6 seconds ago by A Wikia contributor 1 second ago by A Wikia contributor Reply